It's Just Her Favourite Time of Year
by LiteratiLady
Summary: This is a random story about Lorelai as a little girl playing in the snow with Jason and Christopher. Please read. One-shot. Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.


It's Just Her Favourite Time of Year – by Palforpolkadots

**A/N: Hello! This is a random story I made up when I was really bored. It's just a story about Lorelai and snow. I haven't forgotten about The Newspaper Room and the Maternity Ward as I'm slowly writing parts of that. This is intended to be a one-shot but if anyone reads this and likes it and wants more random snow stories, then all you have to do is review and ask! I hope you enjoy it.**

_Everyone knows that she's always loved snow. Everyone has always known that. She told him about when it snowed when she was sick as a little girl. Her first love was the snow. Everything good has happened when it snowed. Her first step into independence. Her daughter's first step. She always knows when it is about to snow. She and her daughter drink coffee while walking through the first snow of the season. It's always been their tradition._

A 10 year old Rory Gilmore rushed inside of their new house to find her mother, Lorelai Gilmore. Lorelai was sitting in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Mommy! Mommy! Come outside and look! I made a snow angel." Rory said feeling very proud of herself. Lorelai smiled at her daughter.

"Really? Where is it?" Lorelai asked letting her daughter lead her outside. Rory pointed to the snow angel she made a few minutes earlier. Lorelai leaned down to Rory's height and announced how impressed with her she was. Babette came outside from her house next door to also see Rory's snow angel.

"You know, I used to make snow angels when I was a little girl too." Lorelai told Rory, who was very surprised.

"Really? Where are they? Can I see? Please?" Rory begged but Lorelai sighed as she told her that her snow angels had long since washed away.

"Mommy? Will you please tell me a story? It has to involve snow angels." Rory asked and Lorelai let her inside to tell her a story. Lorelai gave Rory a cup of hot chocolate and sat down to tell her daughter one of her better memories from the Gilmore Mansion.

Little Lorelai woke up one winter morning and leaped out of bed as soon as she saw the winter wonderland through her bedroom window. Lorelai was only six years old at the time and simply loved the snow. Everything looked different when it snowed. Everything looked beautiful. Lorelai ran out of her room and raced downstairs. She was almost at the front door when her mother, Emily Gilmore, called her back.

"Lorelai! Come and eat your breakfast and get dressed. After that, you'll be able to go play in the snow. Chris and Jason are coming over today to play with you." Emily dragged Lorelai back to the dining room table. Lorelai sat in her usual place and stared at the quarter of grapefruit her parents had given her before her breakfast. Emily reseated herself at the end of the table and continued to eat her half of a grapefruit. Richard, as per usual, was reading the newspaper as if nothing else existed. Emily turned to her young daughter for a simple conversation.

"So Lorelai, if you eat all your grapefruit, what would you like for breakfast?" Emily asked.

"May I please have blueberry pancakes for breakfast?" Lorelai asked politely.

"Alright, I'll allow pancakes today as it is a weekend, but only if you eat all your grapefruit." Emily left the table to tell the cook to make pancakes. Lorelai was pleased as it was a rare treat for pancakes in her house. Lorelai ate her small piece of grapefruit as quickly as possible while her mother watched her eat.

After breakfast, Straub and Francine Hayden arrived at the Gilmore mansion with their son Christopher Hayden. Shortly afterwards Floyd and Carol Stiles arrived with their own son, Jason "Digger" Stiles. Lorelai was very excited to see them as it meant that she could play in the snow with them. Chris and Jason started to play 'hide and seek' together while Lorelai made snow angels on the ground. The maid was supervising the children while the adults had drinks inside. Later, Lorelai tried to build a snowman and was gathering snow balls together. She felt a snowball hit her on her side and she knew that Chris or Jason had thrown it. She couldn't see them and decided to gather two snowballs while they were hiding.

"Christie! Diggie!" Lorelai called out as she knew that these particular names would irritate them. "Christie! Diggie! Christie! Diggie!" Lorelai continued to call out. Eventually, they did emerge out of annoyance and Lorelai quickly turned around and threw her snowballs at them. Christopher and Jason both fell over in the snow and Lorelai giggled triumphantly.

Meanwhile, inside the adults were enjoying various drinks. Straub, Richard and Floyd and had gone to enjoy cigars in Richard's office. Emily, Carol and Francine remained where they could see their children playing and drank tea.

"You know, Chris absolutely adores Lorelai." Francine cooed.

"That might all change if Lorelai wins this snowball fight." They all laughed at Emily's comment, knowing how true it would be if she did win.

"Lorelai has gotten so strong now." Carol commented as they watched her throw snowballs at their sons.

"She's been playing with your boys too much."Emily remarked. Francine and Carol glanced at each other nervously.

"What does that mean? Should we stop bringing Chris and Jason over?" Francine questioned.

"Oh, dear no! That isn't at all what I meant. It's just her behavior after spending a few days with your boys. Well, it simply isn't ladylike behavior. I just think she should spend some time with some girls as well. How about Darren and Marie's little girls? They are simply darling and so well behaved. You do know that I do love Chris and Jason right?" Emily defended herself.

"We know you do, Em. I'm sure you've given her your cotillion training to turn her into a young lady, right?" Carol assured her.

"I thought she was a bit young for the full training. I was hoping to wait a few years." Emily told them.

"Boys will be boys." Carol sighed. At that moment, a crying Christopher and a crying Jason entered the house followed by a triumphant Lorelai and a weary maid.

"I win! I win! I win! I win!" Lorelai sang as she pranced around the room. Francine and Carol both comforted her sons while Emily watched her daughter dance around, feeling very proud of her.

""Sometimes boys will be girls when they've been beaten by girls in snowball fights." Emily commented and Carol and Francine both giggled.

"I hate winter! I hate Lorelai!" Christopher and Jason complained at the same time.

"I love winter! It's my favourite time of year! The snow! Oh the pretty snow." Lorelai continued to sing.

"Wow! You beat Daddy in a snowball fight! You must be very brave." Rory was completely fascinated.

"Why thank you, little girl." Lorelai sipped her coffee.

"Can you please tell me another story?" Rory pleaded.

"Not today, but perhaps another day." Lorelai assured her daughter which seemed to be good enough.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that story. I had fun writing it. **


End file.
